Pedidas de Navidad
by senokis
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Cartas de nuestros shamanes a Papá Noel. Puse un poco de HaoxLyserg u.u pero muy poquito eh
1. Yoh

Hola otra vez! Estas son las cartas que nuestros personajes de Shaman King envían a Papá Noel.

Bueno, cómo explicar esta paranoia? Se me ocurrió mientras veía los capitalistas anuncios de niños pequeños pidiendo cosas a papá Noel que seguramente sus padres tendrán muchos problemas para pagarlo. Lo peor es que después de regalarlo juegan dos días con ello y luego lo dejan en un rincón. Jode mucho u.u

Empezaré con la carta de Yoh . Disfrútenla

……………………………..

Querido Papá Noel :

Te escribo para que sepas que me he portado muy bien este año. Desde que acabó el torneo he estado entrenando todos los días con mi hermano Hao (si, le acogí en mi casa después de todo ese tema de intentar matarnos y todo eso pero… ya está olvidado ). Bueno, digamos que casi todos los días… es que hay veces que atajo los caminos para echarme una siesta o comerme alguna naranja (funga fufú). Pero luego los espíritus de Anna se chivan y tengo que entrenar el doble T.T así que mejor ponemos todos los días ok?

Que más contar? En la escuela bien. Si quitamos las siestas. Y escuchar música en clase. Y jugar con Horo a tirarle bolas de papel al profesor. Y aquella vez que me pillaron fumando mota en el recreo. Y… bueno, mejor paro. Pero nadie es perfecto no?

Bueno, a ver… qué es lo que quiero?

-un nuevo disco de Bob

-que Anna no me mande entrenar tanto y ma deje de usar como un esclavo (estoy molido TT.TT)

-que mi hermanis se deje de meter conmigo… ¬¬

-otro traje de combate (el de Anna ya me queda ridículamente mal)

-un mp3 para que el profesor no me pille escuchando otra vez música en clase, el discman que llevo se nota demasiado debajo de la ropa u.uU

-y por último… supongo que pido que Silver deje de venir de gorroneo a comerse nuestra comida cada dos por tres con la excusa de venir a vigilar a Hao (Anna ya ha estado muchas veces tentada de tirarle por la ventana u.uU)

Bueno, yo ya te dejo que tengo que ir a comprar la cena para Annita y prepararla T.T (recuerda lo que te dije por favor)

Adios

Yoh Asakura

…………………………

Bueno… qué os ha parecido? si está muy mal lo siento, lo hice en muy poco tiempo y sin pensar muy bien en lo que decía, supongo que está lleno de incoherencias u.u. En la siguiente carta no se si hacer a Hao o a Horo ò.o. ya veré.

Por último… un buen regalito de navidad sería un review nee?

Bye bss o


	2. HoroHoro

Aquí otra vez! o sepultada hasta las cejas de propaganda navideña, adornos y felicitaciones ¬3¬. En fin… u.u intenté no tardar mucho en publicar la siguiente pero… me han vuelto a poner exámenes, ahora debería estar estudiando lengua pero me da flojera T.T

Al final decidí hacer la carta de Horín , la siguiente es fijo de Hao así que tranquilidad.

………………………

Querido Noel:

Quiero:

-un almacén de comida para mí solo (estoy harto de que Anna ponga cepos para que deje de robar comida ¬3¬ (me duele la mano T.T)

-hablando de Anna… también quiero que me deje de tratar como su esclavo personal, que si dame un masaje, que si sírveme el té… para eso ya tiene a Yoh, que me deje en paz ! O mejor… que me sirva ella a mí muajajajaja! (por favor que Anna no pille esta carta porque si no sí que me mata T.T)

-también quiero lo mismo con mi hermana, odio sus entrenamientos… sobre todo esa estúpida red… sería feliz si se la quitaras.

-quiero una noviaaaaaa!

-una nueva tabla, la mía la rompió Hao al intentar hacer tonterías con ella (a quién se le ocurre intentar deslizarse por el tejado? Aunque mereció la pena por ver luego la mano de Anna marcada en su mejilla durante una semana entera por destrozar el tejado XD)

Y por si te preguntas si he sido bueno… claro que si (se ve a Horo con una corola como la de los ángeles con cara de cordero degollado). Además, te parece poco tener que aguantar a la buja de Anna o los constantes entrenamientos de la loca de mi hermana? Y… no me gusta señalar pero… lo de molestar al profesor sustituto con bolas de papel fue sobre todo cosa de Yoh! Y lo de espiar a Ren en el baño…fue por culpa de Hao, fijo que ya te cuenta él ¬¬.

Creo que eso es todo. Ahora si:

Bye

PD: la verdad es que no me importaría si nevara un poco…

…………………………………….

Ya está! Otro capítulo de un tirón qué os ha parecido? Espero reviews, tomatazos, proposiciones, etc, etc. Y si se os ocurre algo más que poner lo podría añadir.

Ya sabeis. Bye bss. o

Gracias por los reviews a: **F-LoVeR, Nemessys **(al final si que hice a Horo)**, Fan Shaman King** (ya haré una carta de Pilika) **y inuyashaluchi. **Bss a todas.

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD! 3_**


	3. Hao

Tachán! Yo! Este fue también bastante rápido, es que los tengo que acabar todos antes de que acabe la navidad, es que si no… no tiene mucha gracia u.uU

Esta vez toca Hao

………………………

Hola:

Soy Hao, probablemente no me conozcas, nunca me dio por escribir a estúpidas creencias humanas, pero estaban todos escribiéndote así que… bueno, vale, es que me aburro ¬¬.

A ver cómo iba esto… se supone que te tengo que decir si he sido bueno o no-se-que-tonterías para ver si me traes o no los regalos. No se por qué, si se supone que tu obligación es darnos los regalos, qué más te da lo que hallamos hecho el resto del año? Es porque te aburres y es lo único que tienes que hacer todo el año o…? porque me enteré que tú no haces los juguetes, los hacen unos esclavos que tienes. Cómo se llamaban…? Ah si! Elfos o duendes o algo así.

Bueno, a ver creo que este año me moderé, desde que vine aquí (la pensión) no maté a nadie (que yo sepa). Al principio tuve algunos pequeños roces con esta gente nada más llegar (véase tabla de Horo o Anna u.u) pero no pasó nada grave (se ve como Hao se toca una extraña marca roja en la mejilla) ¬¬.

Seguro que el chivato de Horo te anduvo contando sobre un incidente en el baño, verás… pues… cómo empezar?

_Flash back:_

Se ve a Hao en el baño con el pelo recogido en una coleta y una toalla en las caderas (N/A: tio bueno ! Bollu! ), Cuando oye unos ruidos y se mete en uno de los armarios para toallas (N/A: qué hace este? ò.o).

-jus jus- _bien, ahora solo tengo que esperar a Lyserg_-

Entra Horo en el baño…

-mierda!- sale Hao del armario de las toallas dando un susto de muerte a Horín.

-Diosss! Qué susto!- se ve a Horo en una equina del otro extremo del baño con una mano agarrando el pecho y los ojos desorbitados- qué haces aquí?

-tsk! Estaba esperando al inglés pero parece que hoy no le apetece bañarse llevo aquí media hora y solo he conseguido arrugarme y verte a ti, pero tu no me interesas T.T

-bueno, vale, yo también te quiero… (era ironía tranquilo). Deberías dejar tus perversiones con el pobre Lyserg, le estás empezando a resultar algo cansino.

-vaya exagerado que eres… ¬¬

-exagerado? Le estás esperando para esperarle en el baño! No crees q…

-un momento- dice Hao mientras le tapa la boca interrumpiéndole-. Creo que oigo algo. Ven- le mete de un empujón en el armario de antes y se mete con él a presión.

-pero que? Hao!

-sssh! Calla que ya viene

Se oyen pasos de alguien acercándose al armario. Los dos de dentro aguantan la respiración. Abre el de al lado y saca un cesto para la ropa. Sueltan el aire. Y la persona de fuera se empieza a quitar la ropa.

-pst! Horo!- dice Hao hablando en susurros

-qué quieres ahora?

-lo siento…

-?- se ve a Horo con un montón de interrogantes en la cabeza- por qué?-_ será que por fin Hao se va a dignar a disculparse por algo?_

-te vas a tener que sacrificar por la causa…

Hao abre el armario y empuja a Horo afuera cayéndose encima de la persona que se estaba cambiando fuera.

-ho… hombre!...- dice el azul todo nervioso- hola Ren…

-u.u

_Fin del flash back_

Lo último que recuerdo son un montón de ruidos y más tarde Horo volviendo con un montón de golpes y maldiciéndome. Qué más da? Ya estoy acostumbrado je je. Creo que no había nada más que contar.

Ahora lo que yo quiero:

-que mi cuñada deje de tratarme como a un esclavo y que de paso me devuelva a mis espíritus Zenki y Koki (N/A: no me acuerdo de cómo se escribía T.T)

-que me devuelvan a mi espíritu del fuego para darle una paliza a más de uno que se lo tiene merecido (muajajajaja).

-que el ingresito me haga algo de caso más que para pedirme que le pase algo o mirarme mal (N/A: feo).

-que Silver deje de venir a controlarme, me molesta, es muy diminuto. Bueno, más que controlarme lo único que hace es comerse la comida de los demás.

-que los estúpidos X-Laws se vayan al infierno, junto con la mayoría de los humanos ¬¬

-que ñ.ñ… ya no se me ocurre nada más…

Si se me ocurre algo ya te aviso.

Adiós: Hao

P.D: si falta algo iré a por ti, se dónde vives (el polo norte ò.o)

………………………………..

Hasta aquí la carta de Hao. Qué os pareció? Es mi impresión o las cartas son cada vez más raras y con menos sentido. En la próxima haré a Lyserg. O a Ryu. O a Ren… no lo se ya veré lo que dice mi imaginación, que este va por libre. Por cierto, quería avisaros de una cosa… estoy creando una página con una muy buena amiga mía y también escritora de aquí. Todavía la estamos empezando así que advierto que no hay mucho, pero si queréis mirar algo o uniros, colaborar, etc. Ya sabéis. La dirección está al final de mi profile .

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Geanella-Asakura, Zahila vlc, Nemessys, F-LoVeR**

Para cualquier otra cosa reviews plisss. Bye bss


	4. Ren

Aquí otra vez n.n! todo lo pronto que pude por cierto… no recibí casi reviews en el último capítulo, me voy a acabar deprimiendo T.T joooo…

Bueno, yo ya os dejo con la carta de Ren (Kyaaaa me encanta!) y ya me diréis.

………………………………..

Hola,

Ante todo que sepas que no te escribo por nada en especial, además en China seríamos capaces de hacer tu trabajo en menos de media noche ¬¬.

Te quería pedir:

-Que Horo y Hao me dejen de molestar, parece un hobbie suyo, la última fue molestarme en el baño (historia muy larga) o beberse MI leche.

-con lo de la leche… quiero una alacena en esta casa llena de leche para mi propio consumo. Por si acaso ¬¬#

-una nueva cuchilla dorada bien afilada, la espada de la familia es muy llamativa y no se puede llevar a la escuela.

-quiero volver a ponerme el tatuaje de la familia, no por nada, si no porque creo que me quedaba bien, para una cosa medio decente que hacen mis padres…

Y creo que no quiero más, al fin y al cabo mi familia es rica (sonrisa de suficiencia made in Ren), sobre lo de si he sido bueno… no, ni lo fui ni me arrepiento de ello. Hago de rabiar a Horo, sigo atacando a la gente si me resulta cansina, soy orgulloso, y, al fin y al cabo un Tao, eso si, a mi manera, nadie me dice lo que he de hacer.

Lo que pasa es… que estas fechas me ponen de algo de mal humor… fíjate que el otro día me cargué un belén que había en el centro, si no fuera porque Yoh me detuvo… u.uU (bueno, vale que el belén era viviente pero…). En fin, supongo que… si que hay algo que me gustaría pedir: que mi hermana pase conmigo las vacaciones de navidad (¬/¬) (Si alguien más lee esta carta iré a por ti además no iré solo que me he enterado de que Hao también te tiene ganas).

Creo que eso es todo.

Se despide:

Ren Tao.

……………………………..

Ummm… esta carta no me gustó mucho… le hice parecer un prepotente… a vosotros qué os parece? Pero es que no sabía qué poner. Sólo se me ocurría la leche y la escenita del baño u.u en fin… creo que la imaginación se me está quejando por exceso de uso. Es que estoy con 5 historias a la vez T.T y mira que me metí yo sola en este lío.

Reviews serían un gran regalo de Papá Noel para mi n.n

Bye bss.

FELIZ NAVIDAD! 3


	5. Ryu

Otro! Esta vez es Bokuto-no-Ryu. No os entretengo más n.n

…………………………….

Dear Papá Noel:

Hey! Que tal? (sonrisa, guiño y levantamiento de pulgar patentados de Ryu (que suele usar para ligar) (aunque en realidad no le funcione). Este año fue genial, después de el torneo el amo Yoh me dejó quedarme en la pensión para cocinar para los huéspedes (la segunda parte fue idea de la señorita Anna T.T). cada vez que me dan algo de tiempo libre o vacaciones voy en busca de mi lugar favorito. Pero… creo que ya lo encontré aquí estoy muy bien pero tampoco me importaría tener también:

-Unas nuevas piezas para mi moto, o mejor… una nueva moto, una Harley! Oh! Sería genial 

-Un nuevo tour por la gran Norteamérica con Billy en su furgoneta, nos quedaron algunas cosas pendientes… (pensad lo que queráis pervertidas/os jus jus).

-Que Anna deje de mangonearme, y que de paso deje que mis amigos se vengan a vivir a la pensión (aunque creo que eso es totalmente imposible para ella u.uU).

-A Lyserg (jus jus) llevo así desde el torneo.

-Creo que tampoco estaría nada mal dejar de tener a Hao detrás cada vez que hablo con Lyz-chan me da escalofríos la manera de mirarme ò.o

-Seguir con la búsqueda de mi lugar favorito no me doy por vencido (admito que me encanta n.n).

-Que todo le vaya bien al amo Yoh.

-Hablando de eso, un bokuto nuevo, sigo con el barato que me regaló el amo Yoh de cuando Manta me robó el mía después de darle una paliza (bueno, bueno, ya pedí perdón por eso).

-Un súper juego de peines y gomina que encontré el otro día en el centro comercial, es que no tengo dinero para comprarlo ; ; (se ve a Ryu en frente del escaparate volcando el monedero, pero solo salen un par de polillas volando y se queda con la misma cara que cuando Lyserg se va con los X-Laws XD).

Mmmm… no se que más pedirte ya se me ocurrirán más, al fin y al cabo… no pedí mucho no? Te he dejado unos suculentos platos preparados por mí, que sepas que lo he hecho con todo el amor, me costó mucho esfuerzo, es muy complicado, está en el comedor (N/A: leche con galletas y turrón), hice tus platos favoritos n.n

Bueno, hasta el día de los regalos

Adiós, Ryu (otra vez guiño, sonrisa y pulgar patentados usados principalmente para ligar ¬¬).

……………………………………

Bueno, qué tal? Definitivamente la imaginación se me está acabando u.u pero los plazos son los plazos nee? La próxima carta no se si va a ir primero Lyserg o Manta, luego Pilika, y si me queréis pedir alguna… cosa vuestra, aunque igual Chocolove… bueno, ya veré.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Fan shaman king, Zahila vlc, Xgirl1, Annita Kyo, Nsis Le Judment, F-LoVeR, Geanella-Asakura y inuyashaluchi.

Feliz navidad y año nuevo n.n

Bye bss


	6. Lyserg

Carta de Lyserg! n.n

……………………………………..

Dear Noel:

Buenas noches, le estoy escribiendo atentamente para comunicarle mi comportamiento este año, yo creo que ha estado sencillamente bien, después del torneo se me pasó la tontería de los X-Laws, Yoh me perdonó y me dejó vivir aquí en Funbari no Uta con su prometida Anna y todos los demás.

Durante todo el año me dediqué a empezar mi vida desde cero, llegué aquí con Morfine (ya la volví a coger como espíritu acompañante) y les pedí disculpas a todos, bueno, a todos lo que se dice todos… creo que a Hao no tenía que pedirle nada, pero creo que ya conseguí perdonarle. Pero a veces hace cosas que en serio no me parecen normales.

_Flash Back_

-Lyzerg-chan!n.n- se ve a un Ryu yendo por toda la pensión buscando por todos los rincones mientras llama al peliverde.

Mierda! Dónde me escondo yo ahora?- pensaba un desesperado Lyserg en el pasillo del piso de arriba intentando huir de un más que pesado Ryu-. Aquí!- se metió en la primera habitación que vio. Allí dentro lo vio. Un sudado Hao sin camiseta, con el pelo suelto haciendo pesas (N/A: un momento que tengo que limpiar el teclado que se me llenó de babas y no puedo escribir bien…… ya está n.n).

-emmm… esto… perdona ya me voy- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-na, tranquilo, no hace falta, no me molestas- le respondió Hao mientras se levantaba y cogía una toalla para secarse-. Si quieres puedes ayudarme.

Mientras Lyserg daba un paso hacia atrás para intentar salir Hao daba un paso hacia delante así hasta quedar los dos en la puerta, Lyserg apoyado en la espalda y Hao con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza, acercándose, poco a poco, suavemente, sus labios ya casi se estaban rozando, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, cuando…

-Lyzerg-chan?- a el oportuno de Ryu se le ocurrió en ese momento buscar en esa habitación, y al abrir la puerta se cayeron los dos al suelo, digamos que… Hao besó el suelo en vez de a Lyzerg XD.

-estúpido cerebro de serrín!- dijo el susodicho mientras se levantaba con la cara adolorida- qué demonios te creías que hacías?

-lo, lo siento, estaba buscando a Lyz-chan para que me ayude a cocinar, aquí estas, vamos- con estas últimas palabras se llevó al inglés dejando a un muy cabreado Hao con un aura roja alrededor.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Me desconcentra bastante… en fin. En el instituto me suelo mantener al margen de las gamberradas de Horo, Hao y Yoh, aunque al final me acaben castigando también a mí, es muy injusto ¬¬. Bueno, para navidad me gustaría:

-un lote entero de productos se Sherlok Holmes (películas, libros, etc.)(ah! Y una capa igual que la de él, es que me encanta).

-que el profesor me deje de castigar por culpa de los otros tres ¬¬#

-que la señorita Anna me deje de mandar tareas.

-que Hao me deje de acosar, es que me da la impresión de que me persigue, llámame paranoico pero… creo que a veces hasta me espera en el baño. Aunque… tampoco es que me moleste pero… no se… verle así tampoco es que esté mal… arg! Bueno, da igual, olvídalo !

-un péndulo de amatista (N/A: como el mío nOn! Morado, muy bonito ñ.ñ)

-que Milly me deje de acosar, es peor que Hao, me desespera, me sigue llamando príncipe Lyserg, me avergüenza.

-también me gustaría que Ryu me dejara en paz, al menos antes de que Hao le mate (N/A: qué popular es Lyserg nee?)

Creo que eso es todo por este año, no necesito nada más, ahora le tengo que dejar que Hao ya me está molestando u.uU, deje mis regalos al lado de mi futón por favor, atentamente:

Lyserg Diethel

………………………

Que educado n.n al final no me da tiempo a acabar todas las cartas antes de navidad T.T bueno, da igual, las seguiré, porque no es plan esperar hasta el año que viene para seguir nee? La próxima carta definitivamente va a ser de Manta, luego Anna y luego Pilika, si se os ocurre alguno más que queráis me lo decís.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Annita Kyo y a X-girl1**

Bye bss ñ.ñ


	7. Manta

Esta vez toca la carta de Manta, que sepáis que me costó horrores escribirla, no se me ocurría nada T.T (se ve a krmn con el portátil encima de la mesa y sus neuronas desparramadas por el suelo) se me acabó la imaginación, en fin, yo hice lo que pude en tan poco tiempo.

………………………………

Hacia papá Noel:

Le escribo este e-mail para notificarle mis adelantos este año que ya acaba:

1º-he conseguido terminar el curso con una media de sobresaliente (alto por supuesto), aún después de faltar tanto tiempo a causa del torneo.

2º-he intentado con todas mis fuerzas aguantar a mi padre y su manía de que herede la empresa, pero en serio, no puedo, yo quiero vivir tranquilo, como mi amigo Yoh.

3º-últimamente entreno diariamente con Moske, el amigo forjador de Amidamaru, se ha convertido en mi espíritu acompañante.

4º-además estoy consiguiendo no decir nada acerca de las paridas (y acciones) sin sentido de los demás.

Creo que respecto a eso no queda nada más que añadir, ahora, me gustaría…

1º-que Yoh y yo seamos siempre amigos, gracias a él descubrí todo este mundo.

2º-vi un nuevo ordenador en la tienda de informática de al lado de la escuela, es de última generación, me encantaría tenerlo.

3º-además de una nueva enciclopedia del saber, lo trae todo y es electrónica, así que no tendría que andar con un diccionario enorme de un lado a otro.

4º-me gustaría crecer algo más ¬/¬ es que… todos están creciendo menos yo T.T al menos 100 centímetros porfis

5º-que mi padre deje de darme la brasa con el asunto de la empresa, como ya dije arriba… me tiene harto! Y mi hermana pequeña también ¬¬

6º-que Anna me deje de utilizar para pagar las facturas de la pensión, mi familia se va a acabar dando cuenta de que me gasto todo ese dineral al mes.

Eso es todo este año. Nos veremos pronto. Adios

Manta Oyamada, heredero de empresas (por desgracia ¬3¬)

……………………….

Bueno, qué tal? Reviews para decírmelo pliss, gracias por los suyos a:

**Annita Kyo, Fan Shaman King, y Zahia vlc**

Bss a todas


	8. Anna

Por fin La carta de Anna nOn!

…………………………….

Para el hombre gordo que va de rojo:

No se ni por qué estoy haciendo esto ¬¬, es verdad, Yoh estuvo insistiéndonos a todos u.u

A ver, este año no se qué tal… pegué, mandé, obligué, amenazé,esclavicé a los amigos de mi prometido, extorsioné, y muchos verbos más. Y no me arrepiento, no tendría por qué.

A ver, a lo que interesa. Quiero:

-una nueva técnica secreta, con la número dos (N/A:lanzar a Manta) solo puedo dar a tres personas como mucho (por el rebote).

-que los amigos de Yoh sigan sirviéndome como esclavos (con el enano pagando las facturas claro).

-que la pensión de aguas termales Funbari tenga mucho éxito y ganar mucho dinero para poder vivir cómodamente sin hacer nada.

-que Fausto venga ya a trabajar a la pensión para que vengan las señoras de todas partes de Japón (se ve la imagen del anime de Fausto abriendo y cerrando las manos diciendo: pónganse en mis manos" XD)

-que los espíritus que le robé a Hao dean más fuertes.

-una nueva TV, de estas nuevas de plasma, sonido surround, etc etc (no se mucho de esto) para ver mis novelas favoritas todo el día.

-que a Yoh no le pase nada en sus peleas ¬/¬

Eso es todo, más te vale que debajo del árbol no falte nada. Si no, ya sabes, que creo que Hao ya te estuvo amenazando, no tengo ningún problema en unirme a su boicot contra ti (mirada capaz de congelar hasta al fuego…).

Adios.

Anna Kyouyama (futura Anna Asakura)

………………………….

Ya está! pensé que nunca la acabaría… hasta que no escribí lo de Anna Asakura no me di cuenta de lo mal que sonaba… bueno, mal no, raro… en fin. La siguiente carta le toca por fin a Pilika. Si alguno/a me quiere pedir algún personaje antes de que haga una parte que tengo preparada como última… ya sabe. Reviews pliss.

Gracias por los suyos a: **Zahila vlc, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Nemessys, Sakurita, zanemcur yDark Angel Tamao**

(los firmados los contesté n.n)


	9. Pilika

Antes de nada… Gomen por la demora! Es que he empezado algunos fics de Harry Potter a parte de continuar con el resto que tengo de Shaman King (estoy haciendo nuevos proyectos, supongo que los veréis dentro de poco) a parte que en esta carta me bloqueé porque Pilika no es de mis personajes favoritos… en fin, sin más a disfrutar! (aunque en realidad no se si alguien realmente lee esta cosas…

………………………..

Conichiwa Santa-chan! n.n

Qué tal en el polo con los duendes o elfos o lo que sea que tengas? Bien no? Bueno, este año quiero…

-una nueva red para llevar a mi hermano, la antigua está hecha un asco, quizás si el tonto de mi hermano dejara de resistirse… ¬¬#

-que Anna deje de pedirnos a mi hermano y a mi que paguemos todo lo que gastamos, como un día que dijo os invito a un restaurante, todos nosotros en plan: oh! Dios mío! A Anna le ha pasado algo, un ataque de demencia!... aprovechémonos! Fuimos, nos inflamos, y a la hora de pagar no estaba, nos tuvimos que quedar fregando hasta que cerraron… y era todavía la hora de comer! Vaya morro!

-un viaje con todos los gastos pagados para ir a ver a mis padres a Hokkaido.

-una novia o algo para mi hermano, para mantenerle distraído, que me deje de vigilar y reñirme cada vez que me intento acercar a Ren, qué demonios le pasa?

-una nueva falda con botas de pelo bonísimas que vi en una tienda del centro el otro día, la piel sintética es carísima (N/A: defensora de la naturaleza ante todo nee?)

-un montón de nieve en Azumo, hecho de menos las tardes de nieve, una vez en Hokkaido después de hacer un muñeco de nieve mi hermano estaba haciendo snow y se cayó encima, yo empecé a llorar y entonces empezó a dar vueltas y a decir ¿qué hago¿qué hago? Antes de que yo me pusiera a llorar más fuerte llamó a koloro y me hizo un pequeño kropokul de hielo. Me puse muy feliz cuando me lo dio, creo que sigue en el congelador de casa. Además… si nieva me libro de algunos días de escuela.

Creo que de momento no quiero nada más, y si he sido buena pues… estuve ayudando a mi hermano con sus entrenamientos durante todo el año, a parte de cuidarle, controlar la comida que toma… (Mientras Pilika sigue escribiendo la lista se ve a un Horo tirado en el suelo con una sombra gris alrededor). Además en la escuela suelo hacer los deberes y atender. Como soy más pequeña estoy sola en clase, que depresión). Escribo muy a menudo a mis padres y todavía no he mandado a Anna al cuerno ninguna vez (aunque sea más por miedo que por otra cosa). Eso es todo.

Sayonara n.n!

Pilika Usui

…………………………………

Bueno… no me quedó tan mal, me pareció tierna la imagen de Pilika de pequeña con un kropokul de hielo ñ.ñ en fin, reviews pliss.

Gracias por los suyos a: **Annita Kyo, Zahila vlc, Nami y yo-chan1**

Por cierto, a menos que alguna me diga algún personaje la siguiente carta va a ser ya la última, reacciones del pobre Papá Noel. Como veais.

Bye bss.


	10. Tamao

Gomen! Lo se tardé mucho! De aquí a que acabe… van a ser las siguientes navidades… ¬3¬ weee pero por aquí está nevando!

…………………….

Para el señor Noel / (reverencia):

No me gusta presumir ni darme mucha importancia pero… creo que este año me he portado bien. Suelo hacer lo mismo todos los días. Me levanto a las seis de la mañana, preparo el desayuno para todos los de la pensión, a veces con ayuda del señor Ryu, por supuesto. Luego después de que la señorita Anna los despierte a todos y desayunen preparo algunas cosas y voy a la escuela con la señorita Pilika.

Después vuelvo a la pensión, limpio algunas cosas, hago la cena y después de que todos hayan cenado me retiro a mis aposentos para poder hacer los deberes y practicar un poco mis habilidades con la tabla de adivinación hasta que me voy a dormir.

Además que a veces voy hasta Izumo para ayudar a la señora Yomehi o a los señores Asakura. Tengo que agradecer de alguna manera su ayuda para con mi enseñanza como sacerdotisa.

Verá, no acostumbro a pedir cosas a los demás pero… me gustarían un par de cosas:

-un nuevo set de cocina precioso que vi en una tienda de aquí al lado. Con eso podría preparar unos platos riquísimos…

-que Conchi y Ponchi dejen de espiarme mientras me baño u/u hace poco la señorita Anna por poco les envía al más allá (de nuevo).

-y una última cosa. Verá… no se cómo decirlo… megustaríaqueelseñoritoYohmehicieramáscaso! / Que vergüenza… lo que estoy pidiendo…

No quiero nada más. Por favor, cuídese allá en el Polo Norte, debe de hacer mucho frío. Para el día de Navidad le he dejado donde el árbol una bufanda hecha por mí junto a un vaso de leche con galletas.

Adiós

Tamao Tamamura (reverencia completamente sonrojada)

………………

Waaaa! Lo conseguí! Me costó horrores publicar esta carta! Pero ya está! Como me lanzaron desafíos solo me queda una carta de distancia para el episodio final (a menos claro que queráis más gente…)

Reviews pliss.

Gracias por los suyos a: **Nami, Annita Kyo y Asakura Brothers y a Xgirl1 **por sus ideas ;p

Bye bss


End file.
